A Growing Down Hero Trio
by Pricat
Summary: After a strange beam hits them, Bomb, Chuck and Red are starting to become younger into babies leading to cuteness and antics
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was something, that TheWhisperingWarrior and I were talking about, where the hero trio get turned into babies so I hope you guys like.**

 **In this story after a beam from a machine hits them, Bomb, Chuck and Red are growing down into babies thanks to the pigs, but cuteness is going to ensue.**

* * *

"Whoa, check out that beam coming towards us!" Chuck said to Red and Bomb as the three of them were hanging out on the beach since it was a hot summer day, plus things on the island were quiet.

Unknown to them, tne pigs had invented a Growing Down machine, so wanted to use it on Red and his friends, so they would be too little to stop them, so had just fired the laser which had just hit Bomb, Ref and Chuck shaking it off.

"Whoa, that was weird, eh?" Bomb said as they were feeling weird or beginning to feel like they were becoming younger which was weird going back to their house chuckling about something.

"You guys want chocolate pudding, as I'm suddenly craving it?" Red said seeing Chuck and Bomb agree, adding gummy worms into it, giggling hysterically, like kids unaware, they were growing down and soon they'd be babies, mindless little babies with no bladder control so right now, it was like they were acting like six year olds.

"Mmmm, this is awesome, hehe!" Bomb said belching, making them chuckle.

Later that night, they had made a blanket fort in the room, but making shadow puppets using their talons, making up crazy stories and after a while was becoming sleepy out like lights because inside of them, their brains and bodies were becoming younger along with their memories, so they were beginning to forget they had once been adults and heroes.

* * *

The next morning after waking up, the three friends felt different unsure why, looking in the mirror seeing they were little kids again, plus saw that Chuck had an accident, making Red giggle along with Bomb seeing the five year old go use the bathroom.

"Let's just have fun, with this, plus let's just have pudding for breakfast." Red said seeing Bomb agree seeing Chuck join them, but they were having fun, wondering how they had gotten this way, making them remember the beam tnat had hit them.

"Oh yeah that pretty beam, but it's better being little than being big." Bomb said making Chuck and Red giggle.

"We're five, we're not adults." Red said drinking juice, seeing Chuck running around pretty fast after drinking chocolate milk making Red impressed hoping things would be alright, not remembering they had class today, so we're playing tag inside, giggling hysterically having no worries, unaware Mighty was watching from his mountain.

"Why're there three little kids, that look like Red and his friends?" he wondered putting two and two together needing to see for himself.


	2. Sleeping Over At Mighty's

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more and hope peopke lije TheWhisperingWarrior enjoys, plus somebody wanted me to update this so I felt like updating._**

 ** _In this chapter, Mighty decides to watch the age Regressee hero trio, until he can figure out what to do but antics ensue in his cave that evening_**

* * *

 _Woah it is them, but how did they become little or getting younger?_

Mighty had flown down from his cave on his mountain after seeing three youngsters that looked like his friends Red, Bomb and Chuck but wondered how this could be, because they were adults, well the last time he saw them, they had been so something weird was going on but he could not leave them, unsupervised, as they would get into mischief, especially Chuck.

"Hey, let's play with this!" Red said seeing the slingshot, making Chuck excited and Bomb unsure.

"Aww come on, it'll be awesome, plus Mighty Eagle does this stuff all the time." Red said.

Mighty grinned as that was cute, seeing Red pull Chuck back in the slingshot, firing as a little yellow feathered blur was going fast but making marks in the tree, making not just little Chuck impressed, but Red and Bomb too coming up with a game, using the tree as the target.

"What're you two looking at?" Red asked, unaware Mighty was there, but was stunned seeing him there wondering what he was doing here making Mighty chuckle, because it was cute, explaining he had seen them running around unsupervised, making the age regressed trio confused.

"We don't need a mommy, we're fine by ourselves." Chuck said, seeing Bomb agree.

"But what if you get hurt, or dirty, who's gonna help?" Mighty asked seeing them confused.

"He might have a point, but nobody would want us, you know?" Red said making Mighty sigh, remembering what Red had told him what life was like growing up for him, getting an idea about letting them hang with him, until he could find somebody who could help them, seeing little Red excitable which was cute, remembering that as a kid, Red had looked up to him.

"This is gonna be fun, you know?" Chuck told him.

* * *

That early evening, the three youngsters were running around, and being rambunctious, which Mighty found cute, because he never saw Red like this before, but saw them rough housing which was funny, hoping they would not get carried away, plus they were unaware they might age down some more, until they were mindless little infants, and right now, Chuck had an accident making both little Bomb and Red grossed out.

"It's alright, as that happens, but let's get him cleaned up." Mighty told them.

"Umm, Mighty Eagle, Chuck does not like being still, how're you gonna do it?" Bomb asked.

They saw a little yellow feathery blur running aroubd the cave, knowing it was Chuck, hearing him giggling thinking it was a game, giving them an idea, to turn it into a game, chasing after him, which he was enjoying, but it was hard since Chuck was a little speed demon giving Red an idea, to wait until Chuck got tired and then catch him.

"That's a good idea, Red, and it is working!" Bomb said seeing Chuck getting tired.

Mighty was able to catch him, cleaning him up, but the three of them were tired after that, so Mighty guessed it was bedtime, tucking them in and telling a story, seeing them out like lights which was cute but good.


End file.
